


Chronicles of House av Vedrafjord

by JAWXable



Category: Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate History, Crusader Kings 2 - Freeform, Gen, Ireland, Vassal Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWXable/pseuds/JAWXable
Summary: This is the Chronicle of House av Vedrafjord, in which is contained the record of its yearly fortunes, glories and difficulties. Based on one of my playthroughs of Crusader Kings 2. 1066 a.d.- 1456 a.d.





	Chronicles of House av Vedrafjord

Crusader Kings 2 Chronicle

This is the Chronicle of House av Vedrafjord, in which is contained the record of its yearly fortunes, glories and difficulties.

\- 1066 -  
Earl Ragnarok of Urmhumhain, vassal of King Murchad of Mumu died a natural death on 7 Feb, 1066.   
His son Ragnvald becomes Earl of Urmhumhain, Ragnvald’s heir is Amlaíb his 1 year old son (mother unknown).  
Earl Ragnvald of Urmhumhain married Aíbinn on 24 June, 1066.

\- 1067 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1068 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Urmhumhain.

\- 1069 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1070 -  
Pope Alexander II, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 21 May, 1070.

\- 1071 -  
Urmhumhain saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1072 -  
Another goat with three heads was born in Urmhumhain.

\- 1073 -  
Ben-Muman, the mother of Earl Ragnvald of Urmhumhain, died a natural death on 14 December, 1073.

\- 1074 -  
People in Urmhumhain claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1075 -  
A star fell from the sky in Urmhumhain, killing three cows.

\- 1076 -  
Yet another goat with three heads was born in Urmhumhain.

\- 1077 -  
A river flooded parts of Urmhumhain in the spring.

\- 1078 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Urmhumhain.

\- 1079 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1080 -  
In Urmhumhain, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Earl Ragnvald.

\- 1081 -  
Earl Ragnvald of Urmhumhain died a natural death on 15 February, 1081. His Irish son Amlaíb succeeded to the throne of the County as Earl Amlaíb.

Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1082 -  
People in Urmhumhain claimed to have seen two suns at the same time (again).

\- 1083 -  
Urmhumhain saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1084 -  
In Urmhumhain, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Earl Amlaíb.

\- 1085 -  
Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain married Giulia, daughter of Patrician Iacopo of Contarini on 15 May, 1085.

\- 1086 -  
Barrdub, the firstborn daughter, was born to Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain.

\- 1087 -  
Urmhumhain saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1088 -  
A river flooded parts of Urmhumhain in the spring.

\- 1089 -  
Countess Giulia, the wife of Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain, died in the dungeons of Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain on 20 January, 1089.  
Pope Urbanus II, leader of all Catholic faithful, died bedridden and infirm on 10 November, 1089.

\- 1090 -  
In Urmhumhain, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Earl Amlaíb.

\- 1091 -  
Tens of thousands of crows invaded Urmhumhain just before the harvest, causing much damage to the farmers's fields.

\- 1092 -  
Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain married Urraca, daughter of Baron Gil of Noreña on 7 July, 1092.

\- 1093 -  
King Murchad of Mumu, the liege Lord of Earl Amlaíb, died a natural death on 28 March, 1093.

\- 1094 -  
Once again tens of thousands of crows invaded Urmhumhain just before the harvest, causing much damage to the farmers's fields.

\- 1095 -  
People in Urmhumhain claimed to have seen two suns at the same time, again.

\- 1096 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Urmhumhain.

\- 1097 -  
Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain, through deeds and character, came to be known as Earl Amlaíb 'the Blessed'.

\- 1098 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1099 -  
Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Urmhumhain.

\- 1100 -  
Urmhumhain saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1101 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Urmhumhain, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1102 -  
Barrdub av Vedrafjord, daughter of Earl Amlaíb married Magnus, son of Baron Hermann of Montecchio.

\- 1103 -  
King Donnchad II of Mumu, the liege Lord of Earl Amlaíb 'the Blessed', died from a bad case of the Flu on 21 January, 1103.

\- 1104 -  
Gil, the firstborn son, was born to Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain.  
Pope Marinus III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 18 December, 1104.

\- 1105 -  
Urmhumhain saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1106 -  
A star fell from the sky in Urmhumhain, killing three cows, seven chickens, and one peasant.

\- 1107 -  
Pope Ioannes XIX declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Shias.

\- 1108 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1109 -  
The Crusade declared by Ioannes ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Shias.

\- 1110 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1111 -  
Tens of thousands of crows birds invaded Urmhumhain just before the harvest (for the third time), causing much damage to the farmers's fields.

\- 1112 -  
In Urmhumhain, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Earl Amlaíb.

\- 1113 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1114 -  
Pope Ioannes XIX, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of complications related to Gout on 5 January, 1114.

\- 1115 -  
A river flooded parts of Urmhumhain in the spring.

\- 1116 -  
Urmhumhain saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1117 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Urmhumhain, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1118 -  
Earl Amlaíb of Urmhumhain died of severe stress on 16 November, 1118. His son, Gil, succeeded to the throne of the County with a grand ceremony in Port Láirge.

Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Urmhumhain.

\- 1119 -  
The earth shook for three days in Urmhumhain, killing two hundred peasants and a priest.

\- 1120 -  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain married Richenza, daughter of Baron Hartwig of Görz on 13 April, 1120.  
King Flaithem of Mumu, the liege Lord of Earl Gil, died of Cancer on 16 September, 1120.  
Queen Lasairfíona of Mumu, the liege Lady of Earl Gil, died under suspicious circumstances on 23 November, 1120.

\- 1121 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Urmhumhain, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1122 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1123 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1124 -  
Duchess Barrdub, the heir of Earl Gil of Urmhumhain, died of Cancer on 6 July, 1124.

\- 1125 -  
Caliph Abu Mansur al-Nizar declared a Jihad, wherein all unfaithful Shias were called to conquer Jerusalem from the Catholics.  
Pope Lucius II, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 17 June, 1125.

\- 1126 -  
In Urmhumhain, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Earl Gil.

\- 1127 -  
Martan, the firstborn son, was born to Earl Gil of Urmhumhain on 18 May, 1127.  
The Jihad declared by Abu Mansur al-Nizar Fatimid ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Catholics.

\- 1128 -  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain went to war against Queen Mauda of Mumu in a bid to become independent.

\- 1129 -  
The army of Earl Gil of Urmhumhain, commanded by Dunáed de Aonach Urmhumhan, was victorious in the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the armies of Mumu.  
The army of Earl Gil of Urmhumhain, commanded by Dunáed de Aonach Urmhumhan, was victorious in the battle of Osraige against the armies of Mumu.  
The army of Earl Gil of Urmhumhain, commanded by Dunáed de Aonach Urmhumhan, was victorious in the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the armies of Mumu.

Earl Gil of Urmhumhain won the war against Queen Mauda of Mumu, becoming the independent County of Urmhumhain.

\- 1130 -  
Countess Richenza, the wife of Earl Gil of Urmhumhain, was murdered on the orders of Earl Gil of Urmhumhain on 29 November, 1130.  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain married Tailltiu on 22 December, 1130.

\- 1131 -  
The earth shook for three days in Urmhumhain, killing two hundred peasants and a priest.

\- 1132 -  
Urmhumhain saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1133 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1134 -  
Tens of thousands of crows birds invaded Urmhumhain just before the harvest, causing much damage to the farmers's fields, clearly scarecrows weren’t a thing yet.

\- 1135 -  
A river flooded parts of Urmhumhain in the spring.

\- 1136 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Urmhumhain, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1137 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Urmhumhain.

\- 1138 -  
Urraca, the mother of Earl Gil of Urmhumhain, died a natural death on 27 April, 1138.

\- 1139 -  
Pope Martinus II, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 3 April, 1139.

Earl Gil of Urmhumhain went to war against Countess Deirdre of Deasmhumhain.

Pope Lucius III declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Sunnis.

Earl Gil of Urmhumhain was victorious in the battle of Deasmhumhain against the army of Deasmhumhain, commanded by Countess Deirdre of Deasmhumhain.  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain was victorious in the battle of Urmhumhain against the army of Deasmhumhain, commanded by Countess Deirdre of Deasmhumhain.

\- 1140 -  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain was victorious in the battle of Deasmhumhain against the army of Deasmhumhain, commanded by Countess Deirdre of Deasmhumhain.  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain was victorious in the battle of Urmhumhain against the army of Deasmhumhain, commanded by Countess Deirdre of Deasmhumhain.  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain was victorious in the battle of Deasmhumhain against the army of Deasmhumhain, commanded by Countess Deirdre of Deasmhumhain.

\- 1141 -  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain won the war against Countess Deirdre of Deasmhumhain.  
Gil av Vedrafjord usurped the County of Deasmhumhain from Deirdre Mac Carthaigh.

\- 1142 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1143 -  
Pope Lucius III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 11 June, 1143.

\- 1144 -  
Martan av Vedrafjord married Brigida, daughter of Meurig Morgannwg on 30 October, 1144.

\- 1145 -  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain went to war against Queen Mauda of Mumu.  
Pope Marinus IV, leader of all Catholic faithful, died in battle against Kutan on 3 August, 1145.

\- 1146 -  
Earl Gil of Urmhumhain won the war against Queen Mauda of Mumu 'the Noble'.  
Gil av Vedrafjord usurped the Petty Kingdom of Mumu from Mauda Ua Briain, becoming King Gil of Mumu.

\- 1147 -  
People in Urmhumhain claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1148 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Tuadhmhumhain, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1149 -  
King Gil of Mumu, through deeds and character, came to be known as King Gil 'the Fat'.

\- 1150 -  
The Crusade declared by Gregorius ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Sunnis.

\- 1151 -  
Another ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1152 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Deasmhumhain.

\- 1153 -  
Mumu was attacked by the Irish realm of Tuadhmhumhain, ruled by Countess Mauda 'the Noble'.  
King Gil of Mumu 'the Fat' tried but failed to imprison Countess Mauda of Tuadhmhumhain 'the Noble', causing her to come out in open rebellion.  
Martan, the heir of King Gil of Mumu, died in battle against Countess Mauda of Tuadhmhumhain on 9 June, 1153.

The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Richard de Normandie, was victorious in the battle of Deasmhumhain against the armies of Tuadhmhumhain.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Richard de Normandie, was victorious in the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the armies of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1154 -  
Countess Mauda of Tuadhmhumhain 'the Noble' lost the war against King Gil of Mumu 'the Fat'.

\- 1155 -  
King Gil of Mumu went to war against King Gwrgant of Connacht.

King Gil of Mumu lost the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the army of Connacht, commanded by King Gwrgant of Connacht.  
King Gil of Mumu lost the battle of Urmhumhain against the army of Connacht, commanded by King Gwrgant of Connacht.

\- 1156 -  
Queen Tailltiu, the wife of King Gil of Mumu, died of Cancer on 28 June, 1156.

The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Leinster against the armies of Connacht.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Ossory against the armies of Connacht.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Kildare against the armies of Connacht.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Connacht against the armies of Connacht.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Ossory against the armies of Connacht.

\- 1157 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Deasmhumhain.

\- 1158 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Deasmhumhain.

\- 1159 -  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Connacht against the armies of Connacht.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Connacht against the armies of Connacht.

\- 1160 -  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Connacht against the armies of Connacht.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Connacht against the armies of Connacht.

\- 1161 -  
A river flooded parts of Deasmhumhain in the spring.

\- 1162 -  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Connacht against the armies of Connacht.

Pope Gregorius VII, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 14 November, 1162.

\- 1163 -  
King Gil of Mumu 'the Fat' made peace with King Gwrgant of Connacht 'the Cruel'.

\- 1164 -  
Yet another goat with three heads was born in Urmhumhain.

\- 1165 -  
People in Tuadhmhumhain claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1166 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1167 -  
Mumu was attacked by the Irish realm of Munsterian Revolt, ruled by Séamas.

The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the armies of Munsterian Revolt.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Deasmhumhain against the armies of Munsterian Revolt.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Deasmhumhain against the armies of Munsterian Revolt.  
The army of King Gil of Mumu, commanded by Eochaid av Vedrafjord, was victorious in the battle of Deasmhumhain against the armies of Munsterian Revolt.

\- 1168 -  
Séamas of Munsterian Revolt lost the war against King Gil of Mumu 'the Fat'.

\- 1169 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1170 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Urmhumhain, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1171 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1172 -  
Flannchad, the heir of King Gil of Mumu, was killed by rabble on 6 February, 1172.  
King Gil of Mumu died a natural death on 27 April, 1172. His son, Eochaid, succeeded to the throne of the Duchy with a grand ceremony in Port Láirge.

Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1173 -  
The earth shook for three days in Deasmhumhain, killing one hundred peasants, twenty cows, eighteen chickens, and a priest.

\- 1174 -  
People in Tuadhmhumhain claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1175 -  
Cailte av Vedrafjord was imprisoned in a dungeon in Urmhumhain by King Eochaid of Mumu.  
Tailltiu, the firstborn daughter, was born to King Eochaid of Mumu.

\- 1176 -  
Tens of thousands of crows birds invaded Tuadhmhumhain just before the harvest, causing much damage to the farmers's fields.

\- 1177 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Urmhumhain.

\- 1178 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1179 -  
In Urmhumhain, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of King Eochaid.

\- 1180 -  
A river flooded parts of Urmhumhain in the spring.

\- 1181 -  
Pope Alexander III declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Yerusholaim from the Shias.  
Gil, the firstborn son, was born to King Eochaid of Mumu.

\- 1182 -  
Pope Alexander III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 4 June, 1182.

\- 1183 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Deasmhumhain.

\- 1184 -  
Mumu saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1185 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1186 -  
Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1187 -  
The Crusade declared by Marinus ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Shias.

\- 1188 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1189 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1190 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1191 -  
The earth shook for three days in Urmhumhain, killing two hundred peasants and a priest.

\- 1192 -  
Pope Marinus V, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 9 February, 1192.  
Pope Victor III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 3 December, 1192.

\- 1193 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1194 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1195 -  
Yet again several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1196 -  
Mumu saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1197 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1198 -  
Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Deasmhumhain.

\- 1199 -  
The earth shook for three days in Sur, killing two hundred peasants, one noblewoman, and a priest.

\- 1200 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1201 -  
Mumu was attacked by the Anglo-Saxon realm of Leofweald's Host, ruled by Leofweald.  
Leofweald of Leofweald's Host lost the war against King Eochaid of Mumu.

\- 1202 -  
King Eochaid of Mumu went to war against King Æthelwold of England.

King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Roscommon from the enemy.  
King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Tuam from the enemy.

\- 1203 -  
Echthigern av Vedrafjord married Sinech, daughter of Cathub av Vedrafjord.  
King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Galway from the enemy.  
Pope Martinus III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 13 December, 1203.  
King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Gloucester from the enemy.

\- 1204 -  
King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Winchcombe from the enemy.  
King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Bristol from the enemy.  
King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Bath from the enemy.

\- 1205 -  
King Eochaid of Mumu successfully led his armies, taking Wells from the enemy.

King Eochaid of Mumu won the war against King Æthelwold of England.

Eochaid av Vedrafjord usurped the Duchy of Connachta from Sigeberht Henry.  
Eochaid av Vedrafjord usurped the County of Connachta from Sigeberht Henry.

\- 1206 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Sur.

\- 1207 -  
King Eochaid of Mumu, through deeds and character, came to be known as King Eochaid 'the Lionheart'.

\- 1208 -  
The earth shook for three days in Connachta, killing two hundred peasants and three priests.

\- 1209 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Sur.

\- 1210 -  
King Eochaid of Mumu died a natural death on 7 March, 1210. His son, Echthigern, succeeded to the throne of the Duchy with a grand ceremony in Bun na Raite.

A dragon was seen in the county of Sur.

\- 1211 -  
Pope Clemens III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of severe stress on 10 February, 1211.

Queen Sinech, the wife of King Echthigern of Mumu, died frothing at the mouth on 14 February, 1211.  
King Echthigern of Mumu married Neelab, daughter of Bishop Muzaffar of Bagdad on 29 July, 1211.

\- 1212 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1213 -  
Mumu saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1214 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1215 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Urmhumhain.

\- 1216 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Connachta.

\- 1217 -  
Several people in Urmhumhain spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1218 -  
King Echthigern of Mumu went to war against King Osmund of England.

Neelab Bagdadid was imprisoned in a dungeon in Urmhumhain by King Echthigern of Mumu.  
Pope Victor IV declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Zikris.  
King Echthigern of Mumu was victorious in the battle of Urmhumhain against the army of England, commanded by King Osmund of England.

\- 1219 -  
King Echthigern of Mumu was victorious in the battle of Ossory against the army of England, commanded by King Osmund of England.

\- 1220 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1221 -  
King Echthigern of Mumu was victorious in the battle of Powys against the army of England, commanded by King Osmund of England.  
King Echthigern of Mumu lost the battle of Shropshire against the army of England, commanded by Duchess Wulfwynn of Deira.  
King Echthigern of Mumu was victorious in the battle of Shropshire against the army of England, commanded by Duchess Wulfwynn of Deira.

\- 1222 -  
King Echthigern of Mumu was victorious in the battle of Powys against the army of England, commanded by King Osmund of England.

Caliph Firuz II declared a Jihad, wherein all unfaithful Shias were called to conquer Africa from the Catholics.

\- 1223 -  
King Echthigern of Mumu died succumbing to his severe injuries on 27 October, 1223. His son, Adomnán, succeeded to the throne of the Duchy with a grand ceremony in Port Láirge.

Mumu saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1224 -  
A river flooded parts of Urmhumhain in the spring.

\- 1225 -  
A river flooded parts of Deasmhumhain in the spring, again.

\- 1226 -  
Mumu was attacked by the Scottish realm of Scotland, ruled by Queen Eldrid 'the Inquisitor'.

\- 1227 -  
Queen Eldrid of Scotland 'the Inquisitor' won the war against King Adomnán of Mumu. King Adomnán of Connachtian became a vassal to the Sultanate of Jerusalem and was known thereafter as Duke Adomnán of Connachtian. 

\- 1228 -  
Connacht was attacked by the Irish realm of Connachtian Revolt, ruled by Brian.

\- 1229 -  
Brian of Connachtian Revolt lost the war against Duke Adomnán of Connacht.

\- 1230 -  
Cathub av Vedrafjord married Gisela, daughter of Count Gotzelo of Sundgau on 8 January, 1230.  
Duke Adomnán of Connacht married Lann, daughter of Mayor Scellán of Cahir on 14 March, 1230.

\- 1231 -  
The Jihad declared by Firuz Fatimid ended in defeat as the armies failed to conquer Africa.

\- 1232 -  
Amlaíb, the firstborn son, was born to Duke Adomnán of Connacht.  
Pope Victor IV, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 5 June, 1232.

\- 1233 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Connacht.

\- 1234 -  
Amlaíb, the heir of Duke Adomnán of Connacht, died comatose in bed on 1 October, 1234.

\- 1235 -  
In Connacht, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Duke Adomnán.

\- 1236 -  
Pope Alexander IV, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 25 October, 1236.  
Emir Adomnán of Connacht died of Smallpox on 1 January, 1237. His twin, Cathub, succeeded to the throne of the Emirate with a grand ceremony in Roscommon.

\- 1237 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Breifne.

Pope Clemens IV, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of severe stress on 27 August, 1237.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht, commander of the Sultanate lost the battle of Lychnidos against the army of Pisa, commanded by Serene Doge Domenico of Pisa.

\- 1238 -  
A star fell from the sky in Breifne, killing one cow, three pigs, and one horse called ‘Glitterhoof’.

\- 1239 -  
A river flooded parts of Breifne in the spring.

\- 1240 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Connacht.

\- 1241 -  
Connacht saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1242 -  
Several people in Connacht spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1243 -  
Yet again, several people in Connacht spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1244 -  
Echthigern, the firstborn son, was born to Emir Cathub of Connacht.

\- 1245 -  
Caliph Behrouz declared a Jihad, wherein all unfaithful Sunnis were called to conquer the Almoravid Sultanate from the Catholics.

\- 1246 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Connacht.

\- 1247 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Connacht.

\- 1248 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Breifne.

\- 1249 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht supported Sultan Ya'qub of Jerusalem in war against his enemies.

\- 1250 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht supported Sultan Ya'qub of Jerusalem in war against his enemies.

\- 1251 -  
Sultan Ya'qub of Jerusalem, the liege Lord of Emir Cathub, died of Great Pox on 18 February, 1251.

\- 1252 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht went to war against King Lulach III of Scotland.

Emir Cathub of Connacht was victorious in the battle of Tyrone against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Lulach III of Scotland.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht was victorious in the battle of Breifne against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Lulach III of Scotland.

\- 1253 -  
The Jihad declared by Behrouz Abbasid ended in defeat as the armies failed to conquer Africa.

Emir Cathub of Connacht was victorious in the battle of Tyrconnell against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Lulach III of Scotland.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht was victorious in the battle of Tyrconnell against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Lulach III of Scotland.

\- 1254 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht won the war against King Lulach III of Scotland.  
Cathub av Vedrafjord usurped the Emirate of Munster from Peter Mac Duib.  
Cathub av Vedrafjord usurped the Sheikhdom of Thomond from Peter Mac Duib.

\- 1255 -  
Pope Gregorius VIII declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Sunnis.  
Connacht was attacked by the Irish realm of Connachtian Revolt, ruled by Cummascach.

\- 1256 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Cork from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht was victorious in the battle of Connacht against the army of Ireland, commanded by Cummascach of Connachtian Revolt.  
Cummascach of Connachtian Revolt lost the war against Emir Cathub of Connacht.

Pope Gregorius VIII, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 15 November, 1256.

\- 1257 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht, through deeds and character, came to be known as Emir Cathub 'the Great'.

Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Haifa from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Adelon from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Caesarea from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Merle from the enemy.

\- 1258 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Harbijah from the enemy.  
The Crusade declared by Martinus ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Sunnis.

Pope Martinus IV, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 23 October, 1258.

\- 1259 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Connacht.

\- 1260 -  
Echthigern av Vedrafjord married Princess Blanca, daughter of King Gil of León on 13 July, 1260.

\- 1261 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Desmond.

\- 1262 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Gowran from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Clonmacnoise from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Kilkenny from the enemy.  
Caliph Abu-Bakr declared a Jihad, wherein all unfaithful Shias were called to conquer Africa from the Catholics.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Ath Cliath from the enemy.

\- 1263 -  
Pope Caelestinus II, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 3 December, 1263.

\- 1264 -  
People in Thomond claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1265 -  
Yet, again people in Thomond claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1266 -  
People in Breifne claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1267 -  
Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Thomond.

\- 1268 -  
The Jihad declared by Abu-Bakr Fatimid ended with the successful conquest of the Almoravid Sultanate from the Catholics.  
Connacht was attacked by the Irish realm of Ormond, ruled by Earl Tadg.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht 'the Great' tried but failed to imprison Earl Tadg of Ormond, causing him to come out in open rebellion.

\- 1269 -  
Sheikh Colban of Ormond lost the war against Emir Cathub of Connacht 'the Great'.

\- 1270 -  
Several people in Connacht spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1271 -  
Pope Victor V, leader of all Catholic faithful, died from a bad case of the Flu on 11 June, 1271.  
On 8 October, 1271, rumors began to reach us of a terrible outbreak of Plague in far off lands

\- 1272 -  
Sultan Jamil of Jerusalem, the liege Lord of Emir Cathub 'the Great', died succumbing to his severe injuries on 9 July, 1272.

Emir Cathub of Connacht went to war against King Arran of Scotland.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Dunragit from the enemy.

\- 1273 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Whithorn from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Dumfries from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Douglas from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Stirling from the enemy.  
Duchess Gisela, the wife of Emir Cathub of Connacht, died of Great Pox on 4 November, 1273.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht married Leonide, daughter of Count Adalberto of Aprutium.

\- 1274 -  
On 2 August, 1274 word reached us that India has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.  
Cathub, the heir of Emir Cathub of Connacht, died of Camp Fever on 24 September, 1274.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Abercorn from the enemy.

\- 1275 -  
On 2 September, 1275 word reached us that Persia has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.  
On 2 September, 1275 word reached us that the Middle east has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.  
On 2 September, 1275 word reached us that Asia minor has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht 'the Great' won the war against King Magnus of Scotland.  
Cathub av Vedrafjord usurped the Emirate of Man from Magnus Dunkeld.  
Cathub av Vedrafjord usurped the Sheikhdom of Isle of Man from Magnus Dunkeld.

\- 1276 -  
Pope Caelestinus III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 7 February, 1276.  
Sultana Rabiya of Ireland, the liege Lady of Emir Cathub 'the Great', died of Camp Fever on 18 March, 1276.  
Éicnechán, the heir of Emir Cathub of Connacht, died of the dreaded Plague on 12 June, 1276.  
Pope Innocentius II, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of severe stress on 2 August, 1276.  
On 2 October, 1276 word reached us that southern Europe has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.

\- 1277 -  
Dietpold, the heir of Emir Cathub of Connacht, died of the dreaded Plague on 1 April, 1277.  
On 2 November, 1277 word reached us that eastern Europe has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.

\- 1278 -  
On 2 December, 1278 word reached us that western Europe has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.

\- 1279 -  
On 2 January, 1279 word reached us that Africa has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.

\- 1280 -  
On 2 February, 1280 word reached us that northern Europe has been widely Depopulated by the dreaded Plague.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht supported Queen Æthelgifu of Ireland in war against her enemies.

\- 1281 -  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Clonmacnoise from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Kilkenny from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Dinefwr from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking St. Davids from the enemy.  
Emir Cathub of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Carmarthen from the enemy.

Emir Cathub of Connacht died of Cancer on 2 August, 1281. His son, Temnén, succeeded to the throne of the Emirate with a grand ceremony in Roscommon.

In Ormond, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Emir Temnén.

\- 1282 -  
Condál, the firstborn daughter, was born to Emir Temnén of Connacht on 3 May, 1282.

\- 1283 -  
Emir Temnén of Connacht was victorious in the battle of Perfeddwlad against the army of England, commanded by King Gonzalo of England.  
Tressach, the firstborn son, was born to Emir Temnén of Connacht on 6 December, 1283.

\- 1284 -  
A star fell from the sky in Breifne, killing eighteen peasants and thirteen chickens.

\- 1285 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Isle of Man.

\- 1286 -  
Emir Temnén of Connacht went to war against Sultana Æthelgifu of Ireland as a bid for independence.   
Emir Temnén of Connacht was victorious in the battle of Ossory against the army of Ireland, commanded by Sultana Æthelgifu of Ireland.

\- 1287 -  
Emir Temnén of Connacht successfully led his armies, taking Clonmacnoise from the enemy.  
Emir Temnén of Connacht won the war against Sultana Æthelgifu of Ireland and became King Temnén of Connachta. 

\- 1288 -  
King Temnén of Connachta went to war against Count Filippo of Capua.  
Pope Sergius V declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Shias.

\- 1289 -  
The army of King Temnén of Connachta, commanded by Åmund af Orkneyjar, was victorious in the battle of Connachta against the armies of Capua.  
The army of King Temnén of Connachta, commanded by Åmund af Orkneyjar, was victorious in the battle of Bréifne against the armies of Capua.  
The army of King Temnén of Connachta, commanded by Åmund af Orkneyjar, was victorious in the battle of Oriel against the armies of Capua.  
King Temnén of Connachta was victorious in the battle of Capua against the army of Amalfi, commanded by Count Nikolaos of Napoli.

\- 1290 -  
The army of King Temnén of Connachta, commanded by Åmund af Orkneyjar, was victorious in the battle of Bréifne against the armies of Capua.

King Temnén of Connachta won the war against Count Filippo of Capua.  
Temnén av Vedrafjord usurped the County of Capua from Filippo Scarponnois.

King Temnén of Connachta was victorious in the battle of Napoli against the army of Amalfi, commanded by Count Baldomar of Napoli.  
King Temnén of Connachta was victorious in the battle of Capua against the army of the Byzantine Empire, commanded by Strategitissa Romylia of Benevento.

\- 1291 -  
King Temnén of Connachta died attending to 'chamber business' on 16 March, 1291. His son, Tressach, succeeded to the throne of the Duchy with a grand ceremony in Ros Comáin.

The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Bernead Ua Bráéin, was victorious in the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the armies of the Byzantine Empire.  
The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Bernead Ua Bráéin, was victorious in the battle of Urmhumhain against the armies of the Byzantine Empire.  
Strategitissa Romylia of Benevento 'the Accursed' lost the war against King Tressach of Connachta.  
The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Bernead Ua Bráéin, was victorious in the battle of Bréifne against the armies of Amalfi.  
The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Bernead Ua Bráéin, was victorious in the battle of Ulster against the armies of Amalfi.

\- 1292 -  
Count Baldomar of Napoli lost the war against King Tressach of Connachta.

King Tressach of Connachta went to war against King Magnus of Scotland.

\- 1293 -  
The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Pere, was victorious in the battle of Oriel against the armies of Scotland.

\- 1294 -  
The Crusade declared by Sergius ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Shias.  
Pope Sergius V, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 9 June, 1294.

The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Pere, was victorious in the battle of Teviotdale against the armies of Scotland.  
The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Pere, was victorious in the battle of Galloway against the armies of Scotland.  
King Tressach of Connachta won the war against King Magnus of Scotland.

\- 1295 -  
King Tressach of Connachta, through deeds and character, came to be known as King Tressach 'the Inquisitor'.

\- 1296 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Urmhumhain.

\- 1297 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1298 -  
The earth shook for three days in Capua, killing three hundred peasants and a priest.

\- 1299 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Urmhumhain.

\- 1300 -  
King Tressach of Connachta went to war against Sultana Æthelgifu of Éire.  
Tressach av Vedrafjord created the title of Duchy of Capua, confirming his growing power with much ceremony and celebration.

\- 1301 -  
King Tressach of Connachta married Margrethe, daughter of Baron Ture of Viborg on 9 Feburary, 1301.  
King Tressach of Connachta went to war against Sultana Æthelgifu of Éire.

\- 1302 -  
The army of King Tressach of Connachta, commanded by Pere Ormstunga, was victorious in the battle of Osraige against the armies of Éire.  
King Tressach of Connachta 'the Inquisitor' won the war against Sultana Æthelgifu of Éire 'the Ill-Ruler'.  
Tressach av Vedrafjord usurped the Duchy of Laigin from Æthelgifu Tegaingl.  
Tressach av Vedrafjord usurped the County of Osraige from Æthelgifu Tegaingl.  
Tressach av Vedrafjord usurped the County of Laigin from Æthelgifu Tegaingl.  
Tressach av Vedrafjord usurped the Kingdom of Éire from Æthelgifu Tegaingl.

\- 1303 -  
Martan, the firstborn son, was born to King Tressach of Éire.  
King Tressach of Éire went to war against Queen Margrete of Dublin.  
The army of King Tressach of Éire, commanded by Mayor Congalach of Loch Garman, was victorious in the battle of Kildare against the armies of Dublin.

\- 1304 -  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of Laigin against the army of Dublin, commanded by Queen Margrete of Dublin.  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of Dublin against the army of Dublin, commanded by Queen Margrete of Dublin.

\- 1305 -  
King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor' won the war against Queen Margrete of Dublin.  
King Tressach of Éire went to war against King Causantín of Ulaidh.

\- 1306 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Bréifne.

\- 1307 -  
King Tressach of Éire went to war against King Pål II of Norway.

\- 1308 -  
The army of King Tressach of Éire, commanded by Pere Ormstunga, was victorious in the battle of Cill Dara against the armies of Norway.  
The army of King Tressach of Éire, commanded by Pere Ormstunga, was victorious in the battle of Bréifne against the armies of Norway.  
Tressach av Vedrafjord usurped the Duchy of Gall-Ghaidhealaibh from John Ua hUalgairg.

\- 1309 -  
King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor' won the war against King Pål II of Norway 'the Bold'.  
Éire was attacked by the Norwegian realm of Mide, ruled by Duchess Homlaug.  
King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor' tried but failed to imprison Duchess Homlaug of Mide, causing her to come out in open rebellion.

\- 1310 -  
Duchess Homlaug of Mide lost the war against King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor'.  
King Tressach of Éire went to war against King Edgar of Scotland.  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of Ellan Mhannin against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Edgar of Scotland.  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of Na Rannaibh against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Edgar of Scotland.  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of Carrick against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Edgar of Scotland.

Queen Mother Cothilda, the mother of King Tressach of Éire, died of complications related to Gout on 5 November, 1310.

\- 1311 -  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of Airgíalla against the army of Scotland, commanded by King Edgar of Scotland.

King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor' won the war against King Edgar of Scotland 'the Unready'.

\- 1312 -  
Pope Alexander V, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 27 August, 1312.

\- 1313 -  
King Tressach held a grand tournament, inviting all the great lords and knights of the realm.

\- 1314 -  
Caliph Yared declared a Jihad, wherein all unfaithful Shias were called to conquer Jerusalem from the Catholics.  
Éire was attacked by the Anglo-Saxon realm of A' Charraig, ruled by Earl Beorn.  
King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor' tried but failed to imprison Earl Beorn of A' Charraig, causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of A' Charraig against the army of A' Charraig, commanded by Earl Beorn of A' Charraig.

\- 1315 -  
Earl Beorn of A' Charraig lost the war against King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor'.

Queen Margrethe, the wife of King Tressach of Éire, died in childbirth on 24 March, 1315.

\- 1316 -  
Pope Martinus V, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of Scurvy on 10 June, 1316.  
King Tressach of Éire went to war against Count Cynwared of Glamorgan.

\- 1317 -  
King Tressach of Éire successfully led his armies, taking Cardiff from the enemy.  
King Tressach of Éire successfully led his armies, taking Llandaff from the enemy.  
The army of King Tressach of Éire, commanded by Mayor Proinsias of Imleach Iubhair, was victorious in the battle of A' Charraig against the armies of Glamorgan.  
The army of King Tressach of Éire, commanded by Mayor Proinsias of Imleach Iubhair, was victorious in the battle of Na Rannaibh against the armies of Glamorgan.

King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor' won the war against Count Enfidaig of Glamorgan.  
Tressach av Vedrafjord created the title of Duchy of Deheubarth, confirming his growing power with much ceremony and celebration.

\- 1318 -  
The Jihad declared by Yared Fatimid ended in defeat as the armies failed to conquer Jerusalem.

\- 1319 -  
Éire was attacked by the Irish realm of Ormondian Peasant Revolt, ruled by Cúldub.  
Pope Lucius IV, leader of all Catholic faithful, died succumbing to his severe injuries on 7 May, 1319.  
King Tressach of Éire was victorious in the battle of Urmhumhain against the army of Ormondian Peasant Revolt, commanded by Cúldub of Ormondian Peasant Revolt.  
Cúldub of Ormondian Peasant Revolt lost the war against King Tressach of Éire 'the Inquisitor'.

\- 1320 -  
Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Airgíalla.

\- 1321 -  
In Connachta, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of King Tressach.

\- 1322 -  
Éire was attacked by the Irish realm of Irish Revolt, ruled by Cormac.  
King Tressach of Éire died of Cancer on 13 July, 1322. His son, Martan, succeeded to the throne of the Kingdom with a grand ceremony in Ros Comáin.

King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Bréifne against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Cormac of Irish Revolt.  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Airgíalla against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Earl Tadg of Airgíalla.

\- 1323 -  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Dubhlinn against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Cormac of Irish Revolt.  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Airgíalla against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Cormac of Irish Revolt.  
Cormac of Irish Revolt made peace with King Martan of Éire.  
Éire was attacked by the Irish realm of Orielian Peasant Revolt, ruled by Conlang.  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Airgíalla against the army of Orielian Peasant Revolt, commanded by Findbarr of Orielian Peasant Revolt.

Findbarr of Orielian Peasant Revolt lost the war against King Martan of Éire.

\- 1324 -  
Éire was attacked by the Irish realm of Irish Revolt, ruled by Fechtnach.

King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Airgíalla against the army of Orielian Peasant Revolt, commanded by Donncuan of Orielian Peasant Revolt.  
Pope Sergius VI declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Sunnis.  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Na Rannaibh against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Fechtnach of Irish Revolt.

\- 1325 -  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Airgíalla against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Fechtnach of Irish Revolt.  
Fechtnach of Irish Revolt made peace with King Martan of Éire.  
Éire was attacked by the Irish realm of Irish Revolt, ruled by Finnchú.  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Cill Dara against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Finnchú of Irish Revolt.

\- 1326 -  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Finnchú of Irish Revolt.  
Pope Sergius VI, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of severe stress on 8 January, 1326.  
The Crusade declared by Sergius ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Sunnis.  
Conmáel av Vedrafjord married Eirene, daughter of Count Methodios of Rhodos.  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Connachta against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Finnchú of Irish Revolt.  
King Martan of Éire married Zenobia, daughter of Doux Sergios of Krete.  
King Martan of Éire, through deeds and character, came to be known as King Martan 'the Wolf'.  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Connachta against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Finnchú of Irish Revolt.

\- 1327 -  
King Martan of Éire was victorious in the battle of Connachta against the army of Irish Revolt, commanded by Finnchú of Irish Revolt.

\- 1328 -  
Éire was attacked by the Irish realm of Irish Revolt, ruled by Caicher.  
Caicher of Irish Revolt won the war against King Martan of Éire 'the Wolf' with this Martan became Prince of Ireland while a distant relation became King of Ireland and was a vassal of the Holy Roman Empire.

\- 1329 -  
Count Conmáel of Isle of Man was imprisoned in a dungeon in Connacht by Prince Martan of Ireland.

\- 1330 -  
In Thomond, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Prince Martan.

\- 1331 -  
A river flooded parts of Dyfed in the spring.

\- 1332 -  
Lonán, the firstborn son, was born to Prince Martan of Ireland on 23 June, 1332.

\- 1333 -  
A star fell from the sky in Napoli, killing three cows, one horse, and two peasants that were napping in the fields.

\- 1334 -  
People in Carrick claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1335 -  
Pope Sergius VII, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of complications related to Gout on 10 February, 1335.  
Pope Honorius II, leader of all Catholic faithful, died from a bad case of the Flu on 5 March, 1335.

\- 1336 -  
Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Dyfed, ruled by Count Ailpín.  
Prince Martan of Ireland 'the Wolf' tried but failed to imprison Count Ailpín of Dyfed, causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
Prince Martan of Ireland was victorious in the battle of Dublin against the army of Holy Roman Revolt, commanded by Count Ailpín of Dyfed.  
Count Ailpín of Dyfed lost the war against Prince Martan of Ireland 'the Wolf'.

Prince Martan of Ireland supported Kaiser Humbert of the Holy Roman Empire in war against his enemies.

\- 1337 -  
Prince Martan of Ireland was victorious in the battle of Glamorgan against the army of England, commanded by King Sælræd of England.  
Prince Martan of Ireland was victorious in the battle of Glamorgan against the army of England, commanded by King Sælræd of England.

\- 1338 -  
Duke Martan of Munster died in battle against Mayor Beornwulf of London on 1 September, 1338. His son, Lonán, succeeded to the throne of the Duchy with a grand ceremony in Roscommon.

A river flooded parts of Desmond in the spring.

\- 1339 -  
A river flooded parts of Carrick in the spring.

\- 1340 -  
Pope Eugenius III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 1 June, 1340.

\- 1341 -  
In Ormond, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Duke Lonán.

\- 1342 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Carrick, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1343 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Connacht.

\- 1344 -  
Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Dyfed.

\- 1345 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Connacht.

\- 1346 -  
Munster saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1347 -  
A star fell from the sky in Ossory, killing three horses, twelve chickens, and one priest.

\- 1348 -  
Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Carrick, ruled by Earl Fechtnach.  
Duke Lonán of Munster tried but failed to imprison Earl Fechtnach of Carrick, causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
Duke Lonán of Munster was victorious in the battle of Isle of Man against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Count Clemens of Carrick.  
Duke Lonán of Munster was victorious in the battle of Carrick against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Count Clemens of Carrick.  
Count Clemens of Carrick lost the war against Duke Lonán of Munster.

Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Ossory, ruled by Count Fer-Fugaill.  
Duke Lonán of Munster tried but failed to imprison Count Fer-Fugaill of Ossory, causing him to come out in open rebellion.

\- 1349 -  
Duke Lonán of Munster was victorious in the battle of Ossory against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Count Fer-Fugaill of Ossory.  
Count Fer-Fugaill of Ossory lost the war against Duke Lonán of Munster.

Duke Lonán of Munster went to war against Duke Donnchad II of Ulster.

\- 1350 -  
Duke Lonán of Munster was victorious in the battle of Breifne against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Duke Donnchad II of Ulster.  
Duke Lonán of Munster made peace with Duke Donnchad II of Ulster.

As of 6 April, 1350, the Plague is no longer a distant rumor. Travelers from neighboring realms are now arriving with firsthand experience of the horrors it brings.

\- 1351 -  
Pope Martinus VI, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of complications related to Gout on 1 October, 1351.

\- 1352 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Napoli.

\- 1353 -  
Órnat av Vedrafjord married Eadræd, son of Earl Ælfmær of Gloucester on 13 January, 1353.

\- 1354 -  
The earth shook for three days in Leinster, killing two hundred peasants, three cows, two horses, and a drunk priest.

\- 1355 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Dyfed.

\- 1356 -  
Duke Lonán of Munster, through deeds and character, came to be known as Duke Lonán 'the Unchaste'.  
Pope Ioannes XX declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Syria from the Sunnis.

Robert, the firstborn son, was born to Duke Lonán of Munster on 30 October, 1356.

\- 1357 -  
Villagers saw blood raining from the sky in the county of Isle of Man.

\- 1358 -  
The Crusade declared by Ioannes ended with the successful conquest of Syria from the Sunnis.

\- 1359 -  
Duke Lonán of Munster supported King Gilla-Brígte of Ireland in war against his enemies.

\- 1360 -  
People in Dyfed claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1361 -  
Duke Lonán of Munster married Pernelle, daughter of Count Robert of Dijon on 9 August, 1361.

\- 1362 -  
Caliph Varšasp II declared a Jihad, wherein all unfaithful Sunnis were called to conquer Syria from the Catholics.

\- 1363 -  
As of 5 February, 1363, the Plague is no longer a distant rumor. Travelers from neighboring realms are now arriving with firsthand experience of the horrors it brings.

Duke Lonán of Munster went to war against Queen Ada of Scotland.  
Duke Lonán of Munster was victorious in the battle of Carrick against the army of Scotland, commanded by Queen Ada of Scotland.

King Gilla-Brígte of Ireland, the liege Lord of Duke Lonán 'the Unchaste', died of the dreaded Plague on 13 October, 1363.

\- 1364 -  
Duke Lonán of Munster 'the Unchaste' won the war against Queen Ada of Scotland.  
Lonán av Vedrafjord usurped the County of Lothian from Ada af Orkneyjar.  
The Jihad declared by Ramazan Ramazan ended with the successful conquest of Syria from the Catholics.

\- 1365 -  
Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Ossory, ruled by Count Fer-Fugaill.  
Duke Lonán of Munster 'the Unchaste' tried but failed to imprison Count Fer-Fugaill of Ossory, causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
Count Fer-Fugaill of Ossory lost the war against Duke Lonán of Munster 'the Unchaste'.

\- 1366 -  
In Thomond, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Duke Lonán.

\- 1367 -  
A star fell from the sky in Ossory, killing seven peasants.

\- 1368 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Galloway.

\- 1369 -  
Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Dyfed, ruled by Count Uargal.  
Duke Lonán of Munster 'the Unchaste' tried but failed to imprison Count Uargal of Dyfed, causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
Count Uargal of Dyfed lost the war against Duke Lonán of Munster 'the Unchaste'.

\- 1370 -  
Caliph Walid declared a Jihad, wherein all unfaithful Shias were called to conquer Jerusalem from the Catholics.  
Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Desmond, ruled by Lord Mayor Suibne.  
Duke Lonán of Munster 'the Unchaste' tried but failed to imprison Lord Mayor Suibne of Desmond, causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
Duke Lonán of Munster was victorious in the battle of Ormond against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Lord Mayor Suibne of Desmond.

Lord Mayor Suibne of Desmond lost the war against Duke Lonán of Munster 'the Unchaste'.

\- 1371 -  
Lonán of Irish Revolt went to war against King Ailpín of Ireland in a bid for independence. 

Lonán of Irish Revolt was victorious in the battle of Dublin against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by King Ailpín of Ireland.

\- 1372 -  
The Jihad declared by Walid Fatimid ended with the successful conquest of Jerusalem from the Catholics.

Lonán of Irish Revolt was victorious in the battle of Kildare against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Duke Glún-Iairn of Ulster.  
Robert av Vedrafjord married Árpád Aranka, daughter of Count Árpád Gergely of Esztergom on 30 November, 1372.

\- 1373 -  
Lonán of Irish Revolt was victorious in the battle of Breifne against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by King Ailpín of Ireland.  
Lonán of Irish Revolt was victorious in the battle of Desmond against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by King Ailpín of Ireland.

\- 1374 -  
Lonán of Irish Revolt successfully led his armies, taking Clones from the enemy.  
Duke Lonán of Munster died of Cancer on 7 October, 1374. His Norman son Robert succeeded to the throne of the Duchy as Duke Robert.

Munster was attacked by the Italian realm of Munsterian Revolt, ruled by Catone.  
Pope Ioannes XX, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of Great Pox on 27 December, 1374.

\- 1375 -  
Duke Robert of Munster was victorious in the battle of Isle of Man against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Catone of Munsterian Revolt.  
Duke Robert of Munster was victorious in the battle of Galloway against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Catone of Munsterian Revolt.

\- 1376 -  
Duke Robert of Munster was victorious in the battle of Lothian against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Igino of Munsterian Revolt.  
Duke Robert of Munster was victorious in the battle of Clydesdale against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Igino of Munsterian Revolt.

Igino of Munsterian Revolt lost the war against Duke Robert of Munster.

Artgus, the firstborn son, was born to Duke Robert of Munster on 23 September, 1376.

\- 1377 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Carrick.

\- 1378 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Dublin.

\- 1379 -  
Duke Robert of Munster successfully led his armies, taking Aarschot from the enemy.  
Duke Robert of Munster successfully led his armies, taking Willemstad from the enemy.

Pope Ioannes XXI, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of severe stress on 23 August, 1379.

Duke Robert of Munster successfully led his armies, taking Breda from the enemy.

\- 1380 -  
Duke Robert of Munster successfully led his armies, taking Tilburg from the enemy.  
Duke Robert of Munster was victorious in the battle of Brabant against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by Duke Leopold II of Brabant.

Duke Robert of Munster supported Kaiser Ernst II of the Holy Roman Empire in war against his enemies.

\- 1381 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Carrick.

\- 1382 -  
Strange and wonderful serpents were seen in Ossory.

\- 1383 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Ormond, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1384 -  
Duchess Árpád Aranka, the wife of Duke Robert of Munster, died of Cancer on 1 August, 1384.

\- 1385 -  
In Capua, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of Duke Robert.

\- 1386 -  
Duke Robert of Munster supported Kaiser Guntram of the Holy Roman Empire in war against his enemies.

\- 1387 -  
The earth shook for three days in Kildare, killing two hundred peasants, one priest, and seven warhorses.

\- 1388 -  
Duke Robert of Munster adopted new customs to embrace Irish culture, no longer considering himself Norman.  
Pope Stephanus X, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of poor physique on 28 June, 1388.

\- 1389 -  
Pope Clemens V declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Sunnis.

Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Carrick, ruled by Count Clemens.  
Duke Robert of Munster tried but failed to imprison Count Clemens of Carrick, causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
Duke Robert of Munster, through deeds and character, came to be known as Duke Robert 'the Bold'.

\- 1390 -  
Count Clemens of Carrick lost the war against Duke Robert of Munster 'the Bold'.

\- 1391 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Ormond.

\- 1392 -  
Artgus av Vedrafjord married Alfonsina, daughter of Baron Eugenio of Tusculum on 19 May, 1392.  
King Ailpín of Ireland, the liege Lord of Duke Robert 'the Bold', died of severe stress on 3 July, 1392.

\- 1393 -  
Munster was attacked by the Scottish realm of Lothian, ruled by Count Bartholomaios.  
Duke Robert of Munster 'the Bold' tried but failed to imprison Count Bartholomaios of Lothian, causing him to come out in open rebellion.

\- 1394 -  
The Crusade declared by Clemens ended in defeat as the armies failed to conquer Jerusalem.

Count Bartholomaios of Lothian lost the war against Duke Robert of Munster 'the Bold'.

\- 1395 -  
Several people in Connacht spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1396 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Desmond, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1397 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Gwent.

\- 1398 -  
Munster was attacked by the Irish realm of Glamorgan, ruled by Count Conmacc.  
Duke Robert of Munster 'the Bold' tried but failed to imprison Count Conmacc of Glamorgan, causing him to come out in open rebellion.

\- 1399 -  
Count Conmacc of Glamorgan lost the war against Duke Robert of Munster 'the Bold'.  
Queen Ermengard of Ireland, the liege Lady of Duke Robert 'the Bold', died of complications related to Gout on 21 April, 1399.

\- 1400 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Gwent.

\- 1401 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Ormond.

\- 1402 -  
A giant destroyed several villages in Dublin, but then disappeared without trace.

\- 1403 -  
As a distinguished leader of the Hermetic Society, Duke Robert invited all members to partake in a Grand Debate.

Duke Robert of Munster went to war against King Adolf of Ireland in a bid for independence.

Pope Clemens V, leader of all Catholic faithful, died coughing his lungs up on 13 November, 1403.

\- 1404 -  
Duke Robert of Munster was victorious in the battle of Dublin against the army of the Holy Roman Empire, commanded by King Adolf of Ireland.  
Duke Robert of Munster 'the Bold' won the war against King Adolf of Ireland.

Robert av Vedrafjord created the title of Kingdom of Wales, confirming his growing power with much ceremony and celebration.

King Robert of Wales went to war against Kaiser Anselm of the Holy Roman Empire (King Adolf’s liege lord) in a bid for independence.  
King Robert of Wales successfully led his armies, taking Dromahair from the enemy.  
King Robert of Wales successfully led his armies, taking Kells from the enemy.  
King Robert of Wales successfully led his armies, taking Cavan from the enemy.

\- 1405 -  
Pope Stephanus XI, leader of all Catholic faithful, died a natural death on 15 April, 1405.  
King Robert of Wales successfully led his armies, taking Clones from the enemy.  
King Robert of Wales successfully led his armies, taking Armagh from the enemy.  
King Robert of Wales successfully led his armies, taking Dundalk from the enemy.

\- 1406 -  
The army of King Robert of Wales, commanded by Mayor Tuathalán of Clondalkin, was defeated in the battle of Napoli against the armies of the Holy Roman Empire.  
King Robert of Wales successfully led his armies, taking Péronne from the enemy.  
The army of King Robert of Wales, commanded by Mayor Cellach of Clonmel, was victorious in the battle of Hainaut against the armies of the Holy Roman Empire.

\- 1407 -  
King Robert of Wales 'the Bold' won the war against Kaiser Anselm of the Holy Roman Empire becoming King Robert of Wales ‘the Bold’. 

\- 1408 -  
A river flooded parts of Connachta in the spring.

\- 1409 -  
Several people in Connachta spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1410 -  
King Robert av Vedrafjord usurped the Kingdom of Éire from Adolf von Tyrol and became King Robert of Bhreatain Bheag ‘the Bold’. 

\- 1411 -  
King Robert of Bhreatain Bheag died a natural death on 11 May, 1411. His son, Artgus, succeeded to the throne of the Kingdom with a grand ceremony in Gabhrán.

Ruarcc av Vedrafjord married Princess Serhilda, daughter of King Slavomír of Bohemia on 29 June, 1411.

\- 1412 -  
People in Ellan Mhannin claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1413 -  
Pope Silvester IV, leader of all Catholic faithful, died succumbing to his severe injuries on 26 May, 1413.

\- 1414 -  
Several people in Connachta spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1415 -  
Several people in Connachta spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon, again.

\- 1416 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag went to war against Queen Martha of Norway.

\- 1417 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag was victorious in the battle of Labhdaidh against the army of Norway, commanded by Queen Martha of Norway.

\- 1418 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag successfully led his armies, taking Renfrew from the enemy.

\- 1419 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag successfully led his armies, taking Crieff from the enemy.  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag won the war against Queen Martha of Norway 'the Fat'.

Ruarcc av Vedrafjord married Amalberga, daughter of Baron Liutbrand of Überlingen on 17 April, 1419.

Bhreatain Bheag was attacked by the Scottish realm of Gall-Ghaidhealaibh, ruled by Duke Gilbride 'the Spider'.  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag tried but failed to imprison Duke Gilbride of Gall-Ghaidhealaibh 'the Spider', causing him to come out in open rebellion.  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag successfully led his armies, taking Lannraig from the enemy.  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag successfully led his armies, taking Sruighlea from the enemy.  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag successfully led his armies, taking Obar Chùirnidh from the enemy.

\- 1420 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag successfully led his armies, taking Dùn Àir from the enemy.

Duke Gilbride of Gall-Ghaidhealaibh 'the Spider' lost the war against King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag.

\- 1421 -  
A ten feet tall woman was crucified in the county of Deasmhumhain.

\- 1422 -  
In Na Rannaibh, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of King Artgus.

\- 1423 -  
A strange plague killed thousands of wild rabbits in the county of Tuadhmhumhain.

\- 1424 -  
Pope Honorius III declared a Crusade, wherein all faithful Catholics were called to help conquer Jerusalem from the Sunnis.  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag supported Pope Honorius III in war against his enemies.

\- 1425 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Osraige.

\- 1426 -  
Queen Alfonsina, the wife of King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag, was murdered on the orders of Duchess Eimhir of Gall-Ghaidhealaibh on 27 December, 1426.

\- 1427 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag married Alexandra, daughter of Baron Feodor of Kletsk on 5 August, 1427.

\- 1428 -  
People in Deasmhumhain claimed to have seen two suns at the same time.

\- 1429 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag went to war against King Leofhelm of England.

Pope Honorius III announced the formal annulment of King Artguss marriage with Alexandra Vsevolodich.

Pope Honorius III, leader of all Catholic faithful, died of complications related to Gout on 24 September, 1429.

\- 1430 -  
The army of King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Bartosz Halicki, was victorious in the battle of Gloucester against the armies of England.  
The army of King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Bartosz Halicki, was victorious in the battle of Devon against the armies of England.

\- 1431 -  
King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag won the war against King Leofhelm of England 'the Usurper'.

King Artgus of Bhreatain Bheag died frothing at the mouth on 17 April, 1431. His son, Ruarcc, succeeded to the throne of the Kingdom with a grand ceremony in Ros Comáin.

Ruarcc av Vedrafjord usurped the Duchy of Cornwall from Ealdwulf of Godwin.

\- 1432 -  
King Ruarcc of Bhreatain Bheag died of poor health on 16 April, 1432. His son, Fearghus, succeeded to the throne of the Kingdom with a grand ceremony in Ros Comáin.

A star fell from the sky in Laigin, killing thirty cows, one hundred chickens, and seven peasants.

\- 1433 -  
Several people in Connachta spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1434 -  
Bhreatain Bheag saw an unusually bountiful harvest this year.

\- 1435 -  
Bhreatain Bheag was attacked by the Scottish realm of Scottish Liberation Revolt, ruled by Duff.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Toda Barcino, was victorious in the battle of Na Rannaibh against the armies of Scottish Liberation Revolt.  
King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, through deeds and character, came to be known as King Fearghus 'the Cruel'.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Toda Barcino, was victorious in the battle of Dail Chluaidh against the armies of Scottish Liberation Revolt.

Duff of Scottish Liberation Revolt lost the war against King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag 'the Cruel'.

\- 1436 -  
Several people in Connachta spoke of seeing strange shapes dancing on the moon.

\- 1437 -  
Bhreatain Bheag was attacked by the Norman realm of Geoffroy's Host, ruled by Geoffroy.

\- 1438 -  
King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag was victorious in the battle of Tuadhmhumhain against the army of Geoffroy's Host, commanded by Geoffroy of Geoffroy's Host.

The Crusade declared by Benedictus ended in defeat as the armies failed to conquer Jerusalem.

King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag was victorious in the battle of Urmhumhain against the army of Geoffroy's Host, commanded by Geoffroy of Geoffroy's Host.  
King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag was victorious in the battle of Connachta against the army of Geoffroy's Host, commanded by Geoffroy of Geoffroy's Host.  
Geoffroy of Geoffroy's Host lost the war against King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag 'the Cruel'.

\- 1439 -  
A river flooded parts of Connachta in the spring.

\- 1440 -  
Queen Pechna, the wife of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, died of Cancer on 2 May, 1440.

\- 1441 -  
A goat with three heads was born in Connachta.

\- 1442 -  
A river flooded parts of Ellan Mhannin in the spring.

\- 1443 -  
A dragon was seen in the county of Ogliastra.

\- 1444 -  
An uncommonly great number of children were born this year in Capua.

\- 1445 -  
A star fell from the sky in Na Rannaibh, killing fifth teen trees.

\- 1446 -  
King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag went to war against King Oswine of England.

\- 1447 -  
Éochad av Vedrafjord married Margit, daughter of Count Donát of Girgenti on 12 January, 1447.  
Pope Benedictus XI, leader of all Catholic faithful, died bedridden and infirm on 23 January, 1447.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Gloucester against the armies of England.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Devon against the armies of England.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Gwent against the armies of England.

\- 1448 -  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Gwent against the armies of England.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Gloucester against the armies of England.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Somerset against the armies of England.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Wiltshire against the armies of England.

\- 1449 -  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Somerset against the armies of England.  
The army of King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag, commanded by Flaithem, was victorious in the battle of Wiltshire against the armies of England.  
King Fearghus of Bhreatain Bheag 'the Cruel' won the war against King Oswine of England 'the Monster'.

\- 1450 -  
A star fell from the sky in Dubhlinn, killing three cows and one horse.

\- 1451 -  
In Tuadhmhumhain, the people celebrated the benevolent rule of King Fearghus.

\- 1452 -  
A star fell from the sky in Dyfed, killing seven horses and thirteen chickens.


End file.
